1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a method and apparatus for managing a battery system and an energy storage system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As battery systems are being widely used, high-capacity batteries are in great demand. In high-capacity batteries, as the magnitude of current and voltage output are increased, high device reliability is required, and also the high-capacity batteries are required not to generate excessive heat while outputting high current. In addition, frequently many battery cells are used to provide a large power storage battery, and thus highly efficient cell balancing is required.
In addition, due to problems of environmental destruction, resource exhaustion, and the like, there is increasing demand for systems capable of efficiently using stored power. Also, there is increasing demand for renewable energy that does not cause pollution during power generation. In an energy storage system a renewable energy source, a power storing battery, and existing power from a grid are connected and coordinated.